Falling
by AkinaJung
Summary: Malam itu, Mitsuki jatuh cinta


**Falling**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Mitsuki/Sarada U. **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T. **Note** : Semi-canon.

( _Malam itu, Mitsuki jatuh cinta)_

…

Ada masa ketika Mitsuki suka terbangun di tengah malam. Dikala Boruto dan Konohamaru- _sensei_ semakin lama semakin terlelap sejalan dengan nyanyian serangga, dan Sarada yang masih memandangi perapian walau malam semakin larut.

Mitsuki mengulum senyum. Ia menggeser posisinya, dan berniat sedikit melakukan perbincangan malam dengan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur juga?"

"Hanya tidak bisa," Sarada menjawab seadanya lalu melemparkan ranting-ranting kering ke perapian. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan tidurmu?"

Mitsuki menaikan bahu. "Hanya tidak bisa," jawabnya kemudian mendapatkan dengusan dari Sarada.

Mitsuki dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tenang Sarada. Ia menyukai ketika mata Sarada terlihat berdenyar melebihi indahnya bintang-bintang. Mitsuki suka berdekatan dengan Sarada. Ia mengagumi senyum Sarada dan aroma harum menenangkan dari rambutnya. Ia kagum akan bakat luar biasa yang Sarada miliki. Terlalu banyak hal dari Sarada yang dapat membuatnya terkagum-kagum tapi Mitsuki tak pernah keberatan melihat wajah merah Sarada yang marah. Ia juga suka wajah cemberut Sarada. Karena apapun bagian dari Sarada sangat mengagumkan.

Terkadang Mitsuki bertanya-tanya, pada dirinya sendiri, pada Orochimaru atau pada siapapun yang ditemuinya tentang perasaan yang belum pernah dipelajarinya ini. Dan dari sekian banyak jawaban yang ia dapat tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya mengerti. Hingga rasanya dia telah melakukan hal sia-sia. Terlalu banyak jawaban. Terlalu banyak makna. Dan Mitsuki menyerah mencari tahu.

"Masih tidak bisa tidur? Besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalan, sebaiknya kau tidur," Sarada menggeleng. Sarada mengangkat pandangannya ke sebuah titik di langit dan memandanginya cukup lama. Mitsuki tak tahan untuk tidak melihatnya. Karena hanya pada saat seperti ini ia dapat melihat Sarada sepenuhnya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan," selembar selimut tipis Mitsuki berpindah ke punggung kecil Sarada. Sarada tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku bersyukur ada kau di tengah-tengah tim ini," Sarada membuka obrolan.

"Bisa dibilang kau yang bersikap paling dewasa di sini. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika hanya harus bersama si berisik itu," Mitsuki tersenyum sekali lagi. Matanya menyipit memperlihatkan kurva manis di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. "Terima kasih,"

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa satu tim denganmu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, kau sudah membuatku tertarik," ucap Mitsuki ringan, sampai-sampai Sarada butuh waktu lama menduga apa kalimat itu hanya ucapan asal atau bukan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Tiba-tiba saja Sarada menyikut Mitsuki, sebersit rona kemerahan menyambangi pipi putihnya.

Mitsuki tertawa kecil sembari membalas Sarada dengan gelitikan di pinggang. Kemudian masing-masing dari mereka menderaikan tawa. Sarada masih sibuk menghapus likuid di netranya sembari tertawa ketika Mitsuki meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Keduanya melempar pandangan pada Boruto yang terduduk dengan sesekali mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sebelum Boruto benar-benar membuka mata dan melihat ke arah mereka, keduanya merebahkan diri. Berpura-pura tertidur walau sebenarnya saling memandang dalam dekapan selimut.

"Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini. Aku sungguh belum bisa tidur," Sarada berbisik tapi Mitsuki mengabaikan. Fokusnya terbuyarkan oleh sergapan rasa dingin menyumsum disetiap sentuh-sentuh kecil antara kulit mereka. Mitsuki tak mampu berkata dan tubuhnya bergerak lebih merapat pada Sarada.

"Mi-Mitsuki,"

" _Ssst.._ " Baik Mitsuki maupun Sarada sama-sama merasa tubuh mereka berkeja dengan abnormal. Udara, kulit bahkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan, semua menghangat seketika.

Malam masih akan berakhir beberapa jam lagi tetapi keduanya semakin sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Tidak ada obrolan. Tidak ada penolakan. Keduanya saling merapat dalam kehangatan yang semakin menariknya lagi dan lagi. Semua absurditas yang Sarada maupun Mitsuki tidak pahami ini telah menghasilkan perasaan nyaman yang membumbung dan membuat keduanya enggan untuk saling melepas.

Sarada terperangah ketika Mitsuki mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Tidurlah. Boruto mungkin sudah kembali tidur tapi kita juga butuh tubuh yang bugar untuk melanjutkan misi besok," kemudian Sarada merasakan tepukan-tepukan pelan di punggungnya. Sarada tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya. Semua yang dilakukan Mitsuki jika mereka hanya berdua selalu sehangat ini. Sarada menyukainya.

"Kau juga, Selamat malam Mitsuki,"

Malam itu, mereka tidur hanya dengan alas sederhana dan berbagi selimut tipis tetapi semuanya terasa lebih dari cukup. Tidak pernah ada malam di hutan senyaman ini.

Mitsuki telah mengerti semua jawaban yang di dapatnya tempo hari. Malam itu, ia tahu jika dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
